


Too Young For Reality

by FantasticallyTragical



Series: Be Thou for the People [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Children, Drabble Fic, Friendship, Gen, Other, Zombie Apocolypse Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: They were far too young for what they had seen.





	

Edward and Alphonse Elric were twelve and eleven, respectively, when they saw their mother eaten alive. They were only kids when Ed lost his leg and sacrificed his arm for his little brother. They were just kids when Al had to cut off his brother’s right arm.

They were just kids when Al curled in on himself and crumpled because the memories were too much.

Only kids when the spark died from Ed’s eyes and his only consolation and his only goal was the continued survival of his little brother.

They were just kids, who had seen horrors most could only imagine, who woke up screaming from nightmares. Just kids who suffered shocks of pain through limbs that were no longer there. Children who forced themselves to forget because it was too much. 

Just kids, and they were far too young for this.

Winry Rockbell was six years old when she knew her parents were never coming home. She was twelve when she saw her two best friends tumble through the front door, bleeding and broken. She was just a little girl when she was woken up at night by her best friend screaming in his sleep time and time again. Just a little girl who realized that some people would never feel sorry for themselves, no matter how terrible things were. She was only a little girl who stopped crying for herself, because she loved others so much. 

She was just a kid, and she was far too young for this.


End file.
